My Ouran love story
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: When two girls go to Ouran Academy they are mistaken for twins. Not long after they form a club that will give the Host Club a run for their money. As their Journey goes along you encounter sorrow as well as laughter and True Ouran love forms as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Alice Karin Karin, a girl with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes and Alice, a girl who has long brown hair also and blue eyes walk into the room. They stand in front of the class of A-1 of Ouran High school as the teacher introduces them both to the class.  
"Class this is our new honor students, Karin and Alice. I want you to treat them with the up most respect and kindness. Now, who is willing to show them around," The teacher asks.  
A young man with short brown hair and deep brown eyes stands up saying, "I would be honored to escort these ladies around, sir."  
The teacher smiles as he says, "Thank you Mr. Fujioka. Karin, Alice you two can take the free seat behind Fujioka."  
Alice and Karin take a seat behind Fujioka and two brown hair twins. They sit quietly as the teacher gives his lecture. As the day goes by Haruhi shows the two girls around. Once the day was done Haruhi told them that she must go and to have a good day. The two girls start to head out only to be stopped by the Hitchiin twins.  
They walk up to the two girls and say in unison, "Hello, we haven't introduced ourselves."  
The twin on the left continues, "My name is Hikaru."  
The twin on the right says, "and my name is Kaoru."  
"We are the Hitchiin brothers," both boys say in unison.  
The two girls smile as Alice replies, "My name is Alice," Alice then points at Karin as she continues," And this is Karin."  
"It is nice to meet you," Karin finishes Alice sentence.  
Both girls give a smile causing both of the boys to blush before giving a smile before responding, "It is nice to meet you too! May we ask you something?"  
The two girls nod in agreement.  
"Are you two girls' twins or sisters?" They ask.  
The two girls look at each other before Karin replies, "Well no, we have been best friends for a very long time, but we think of each other as sisters. Sorry."  
"Why are you apologizing for," Kaoru asks.  
"Yeah you didn't do anything wrong," Hikaru finishes.  
Karin blushes slightly before saying, "Sorry, I guess it is a force of habit."  
Karin smiles at them causing another blush to appear on Kaoru face.  
It is silent for a few seconds before Karin chimes in, "So, what are your plans for after school?"  
The two boys have a bored look on their face as they say, "We're going to the Host Club."  
Alice and Karin look at them confused before Alice says, "The Host Club, what is that?"  
The two boys smirk as they come up to them one on each side. They put and arm around them saying, "Why don't you come and see for your selves?"  
The two girls look at each other before Alice says, "Sure! That sounds like fun!"  
Alice turns to Karin and asking, "That is if it is ok with you Karin?"  
Karin smiles at her saying, "Of course!"  
The two boys smile before saying in unison, "Great, let's go then!"  
The two boys lead the girls to an abandon music room.  
The boys open the door to the abandoned music room to allow them to walk through the doors before them. Once inside the girls look around to see a room full of girls, who were among five gorgeous guys.  
"Welcome to the Host Club," they all say to the two girls.  
The two girls blink in confusion before Alice responds, "Huh yeah, thanks. So why are every single one of you cute?"  
Karin stares at Alice for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the boys before putting on a cute child-like smile replying, "Hello, nice to meet you."  
Karin lets out a cute giggle as she puts a hand up and waves.  
The blonde hair that they all called "Prince" mouth dropped from the cuteness. He shook his head in an attempt to remind himself that he had a girlfriend.  
The twins walk over to her and place a hand on either side of her cheeks saying, "Cute isn't she boss?"  
The two boys grin as they pet Karin on the head.  
Alice takes a hold of Karin's left cheek, pinching it as she says, "Yeah you're right! She is so cute!"  
Alice smiles happily as she pulls on Karin's cheek who in return responds, "I'm losing feeling in my face, Alice."  
Alice continues to pull on Karin's face as she replies in a squeaky child-like voice, "But I want to pierce your cheek!"  
Karin glares at Alice as she says in a deep angry voice, "No…let go."  
"But…"Alice whines.  
"No…"Karin replies in an even colder tone.  
"Waaah, "Alice whines once more.  
Karin says nothing as she glares at Alice.  
Alice lets go of Karin's face as she responds, "Ok and I thought I was the mean one."  
Karin gave a quick smile as she replies with a quick, "Thank you."  
The two girls focus back on the club to see everyone staring at the two girls.  
The twins look at the two girls as they ask in unison, "Are you sure you aren't sisters?"  
Both girls look up at them smiling happily as they both reply in unison, "Yep!"  
"Are you sure," the two boys ask once more.  
The two girls glare at them before Alice replies, "Yes, both have two different fathers. Any more dumb questions?"  
The twins hug each other as Hikaru replies, "Alice is scary, Kaoru."  
"Yes yes indeed! She is very scary, "Kaoru responds.  
Alice smirks as she says, "And don't you two ever forget that."  
Everyone sweat drops as Karin gets a bored look on her face as she says, "If this is all there is too this club, I'm bored."  
Karin turns to Alice asking in a cute-like voice, "Alice, can we go?"  
Karin gave Alice a puppy dog look causing Alice to say in horror, "The eyes, not the eyes!"  
"Come on Alice. I'm bored," Karin whines once more as she gives her puppy dog eyes.  
Alice rolls her eyes as she says, "Fine fine fine, I think your mom is making Tuna Casserole anyways."  
Karin's eyes widen as her stomach growls as she starts to pull on Alice's arm, leading her out of the room.  
"We're not interest, thanks anyway, bye!" Karin says for Alice in a quick pace.  
The twins look at each other as they mumble, "Interesting…"  
As Alice and Karin walk through the gates of Ouran Academy they start to walk toward town. They keep walking till they get to a small apartment. They walk up the stairs and into apartment 5-B.  
"I'm home," Karin yells throughout the house.  
A women with long brown hair and blue eyes peaks her head through the kitchen door to see who it is.  
"Karin, it's you? You are back later than what I thought you would be. Did everything go ok," Karin's mother asks with concern.  
Karin smiles as she replies, "I'm sorry mom. Some friends from school wanted to show Alice and me a club. It wasn't that interesting, so we left."  
Karin's mother blinks in confusion before asking, "Oh ok, well dinners almost ready."  
"Alright, we'll be doing homework in here," Karin says before her and Alice sits at the couch.  
They take out their homework and start to do their work. Thirty minutes pass and dinner is ready. Karin and Alice walk into the kitchen and sit down with their plates. A boy with black emo-style hair walks in the kitchen and grabs a plate. He sits down and starts to slurp as he eats.  
Both Alice and Karin glare at him as they continue to eat. Once done they continue on their home work once more. Nine O Clocks comes around and Alice leaves. She walks to the apartment next to Karin's. Alice walks into her home to hear her mom and dad yelling at each other. Alice hears the sound of glass hitting the wall and her mother yelling in a panic. Alice runs into the kitchen where the fight was taking place to see her mom on the floor crying. Her father storms past her, shoving her into the wall before rushing into another room. Alice rushes up to her mother, kneeling down next to her and embracing her. Tears run down Alice's face as both her and her mother cry. Alice helps her mother up and leads her to a seat so she could sit down. She then walks over to the sink and grabs a rag, wetting it before she rings it out. Alice then walks over to her mother and gently wipes it clean of tears and blood.  
"Thank you, I'll be ok," Alice's mom says.  
Alice puts on a smile as her mom stands up thanks her once more before walking into another room. Once her mom was gone Alice takes a seat in the same chair that her mother was sitting in. She lets her head drop as tears fall down her face. Alice rubs the tears from her eyes, before going to her room. She lies down in her bed and cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

MONTH LATER Karin walks down the hallway to see a young 1st year student. Tears run down her pale face as her black hair covers her it. Hiding her tears with her hair the young girl lets out soft cries. Karin sits down next to the girl, who starts to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. Karin places a hand, gently on the girls back in an attempt to comfort her.  
"What is wrong, Mia," She asks the young girl.  
Mia looks up at Karin with her sad brown eyes as she replies, "I can't take it anymore. I can't take control of my father's company. I'm not the person for the job."  
The young girl pauses as she wipes the tears away from her face once more before continuing, "I'm not smart enough to handle the finances or devious enough to be the owner of a company. They will eat me alive. I don't know why he doesn't let my brother take over the business."  
Karin smiles softly at Mia as she pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Mia saying, "You have what it takes to run you fathers business. Trust me when I say, I can see it. I have only been here a month and I have watched you overcome many challenges and rise to the top. Look, we all have doubt about whether we are good enough and trust me you are good enough. I think that is why your father is pushing so hard for you to take over, because he can see it too."  
Mia smiles a Karin before standing up and with a determination in her voice says, "You are right! I have to believe in myself!"  
Mia turns to Karin saying with even more determination, "You know Karin, you should be a doctor. Maybe start a club or something, so you can help others like you helped me. There are a lot more people who have problems just like me and they don't want to tell some doctor who gets paid to listen to their problems. I know they would rather have someone like you who are really cared what they have to say!"  
Karin blinks in thought before standing up next to Mia responding, "You are right! But I don't know anything about starting clubs and stuff like that."  
Mia smile excitedly as she replies, "I do, I made a club in Elementary! I know how to get one started and how to advertise it!"  
Karin claps her hands together with excitement as she continues, "Well lets form a club together! It can be you, me, and Alice! What do yah say?"  
"Yeah, ok!" Mia says.  
The two girls shake on it before going to tell Alice about it. They walk into their Math class to find Alice sitting at her normal seat. The two girls walk up to Alice with a smile on their face.  
Alice looks up from her math book with a questionable look on her face as she asks, "What is with stupid grins?"  
Karin smiles as she replies, "Well Mia and me came up with a great idea…"  
Karin pauses as what Alice had said registers' in her head, "Hey! What do you mean stupid grins," Karin asks in anger."  
Alice waves her hands in front of her as she says, "Calm down, silly. I was just kidding. Geez, you take everything so seriously. So, what is your idea?"  
The two girls giggle before Karin continues, "Where we were going to start a club and we want you to be one of the founders. So, what do you say?"  
Alice stares at the two girls with a blank expression as she asks, "Really and what are you going to call this club?"  
The two girls look at each other before they say in unison, "It's an Advising Club!"  
Alice blinks in thought before saying, "That is a great idea! We can go to the office and start it!"  
"And I can go and advertise it," Mia chimes in.  
The girls go to the office and start the club. Over the next week the three girls had gone all over the school, convincing a good portion of the school to come check out the club.  
ONE WEEK LATER…. FRIDAY Karin, Alice, and Mia look around at everyone in the room.  
"Wow, look at all the people who showed up," Karin says in amazement.  
"Yeah, I'm impressed," Alice says in amazement.  
"Well, let's get started shall we," Mia asks.  
Alice and Karin nod before Alice turns to everyone saying, "Hello, everyone! It is nice to see you all. If you please take a seat, we will start the club meeting now."  
Everyone takes a seat at a bunch of tables and chairs as Alice, Karin, and Mia stand in front of them. The three girls hand out a schedule that set up that day's events.  
Alice clears her throat before saying, "Ok, today we will go over kind of what the club is about for just a few minutes. Then we will start going around from person to person and introduce yourself. We will then ask someone to share a problem or something that is on their mind. It can be anything, home problems, school, even boys. So if the person up in the front on our left will start we will get this show on the road."  
A young girl with red hair stands up saying, "I'm Kari and…" the girl pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "Well, I really don't know what to say. I guess… uh, pass?"  
The girl then sits back down and keeps her head down from shyness. The girl next to her raises her hand, also passing. The next two girls do the same thing.  
Karin rolls her eyes before saying, "How about I start out. Umm how about boys? Come on, you must have some thoughts on boys."  
a girl with blonde hair stands up and says," Oh I think that Prince Tamaki is so hot and smoking with those beautiful sea blue eyes and the shimmering blonde hair."  
Then a girl with long black hair says, "Ah, but what about the twins?"  
Another girl stands up to respond, "Yes, they are so hot! Their brotherly love is just so over whelming!"  
Hearts appear over all the girls head as they start cheering and all talking at the same time. Karin lets out a loud whistle which hurts everyone's ears and gets them to settle down and be quiet.  
"Ok, so I'm thinking that boys is going to be a big subject in this club, but let's try to hit another subject shall we," Karin says calmly.  
"Yes there must be something that is going on in your lives or something that is on your mind that you could share with all of us," Mia says.  
A girl with long red hair and blue eyes stands up shy like and says in a mouse like tone, "Well, my father is moving my family and me across the globe and I'm scared about it."  
The girl sits down as all the other girls gather around her, giving her hugs and comfort. The girl smiles slightly as she begins to feel better.  
Karin walks up to the girl, bending over to face her at eye level to say, "I'm so happy you shared that with us… what is your name my dear?"  
"My name is Jenny," The girl says with a smile  
Karin smiles as she replies, "Well Jenny, here in this club you are supported and a great example to us all."  
Jenny smiles as she says, "Thank you, but I don't feel to much better. I mean I'm going to miss all of my friends."  
Karin takes a seat next to them before saying, "Well, how about some advice? You could in the time that you are still here, get everyone's email. This way you can keep in touch. There are also all kinds of vacations that you can spend it with your friends. There is also web chat, email, IM, and text. You have a lot of ways to stay in touch. I know that it isn't as good as being here but it will help."  
Jenny smiles as tears run down her face and she wipes them away before saying, "Thank you… I feel better."  
Everyone smiles as Karin pats Jenny on the back before Karin stands back up walks to the front and turns to everyone saying, " This is a great example of what the Advisory club is all about. Alice, Mia and I are here to help you get through one of the most difficult stages in your life and have fun at the same time. Is there any more who would like to stand up and tell us something you would like to talk about?"  
A few more people stand up and tell their problems followed by support by everyone else. An hour goes by and tearful moments were shared before an hour was left of club time.  
Karin catch's everyone attention as she says, "Ok, so we are going to end our meeting today with a movie. Now before I continue I would like to draw your attention to this box."  
Karin pulls out the box before continuing, "This is the suggestion box. We ask that you put some ideas for something that would be fun to do and Alice, Mia and I will go over them and pick one that we think will be fun and do it each month."  
Karin pulls out a DVD and walks up to the TV that was already in the room. She puts it in and plays the video. An hour later everyone was crying.  
" That was so beautiful," A girl with long blonde hair says.  
Everyone nods in agreement as they stand up and walk out saying how they loved the club. Two weeks later  
"Ok, we have a problem. I have done some research and it seems that we have lost over half of our customers." Kyouya says as he looks at his notepad.  
"What but why," The twins ask in unison.  
"Yeah what happened," Haruhi asks.  
"It is the new club that has been about for two weeks now. They have token all of our usual customers, "Kyouya answers.  
"What this is a disaster! What are we going to do, "Tamaki says dramatically.  
"We are going to have to come up with a plan," The twins say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Start of Chapter 3 The sound of furniture can be heard from the living room as Alice sits against her closed door with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her head is buried against her knees as soft sobs come from her. Alice picks up a small remote that was laying next to her and turns the music up.  
_"Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearing me down  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growing up in world War 3  
Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family…  
_  
Tears continue to fall down Alice's face as she stands up and runs to the bathroom. Her heart aches as the door closes behind her. She turns her attention to the mirror. She wipes the tears from her face in a mess like fashion before she starts to search through the drawers for something sharp. She pulls out a pair of scissors and takes it to her wrist boldly. Then she takes a deep breath before slicing her wrist into a bloody mess. Tears fall down her face as the sudden rush of blood takes away her pain and makes her become numb. She drops the scissors before turning on the water and washing the blood of sorrow away. She takes some toilet paper and puts it against her bloody wrist to stop the bleeding. Alice then opens the door and runs quickly back into her room, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Once the door is closed she puts her back up against it. She looks down at her wrist, removing the bloody toilet paper to see if the bleeding had stopped. She sighs at the sight of her wrist no longer bleeding. She rushes to her desk, pulling out a wrist band that said "Slipknot" on it. She puts it over her cuts so that no one would know what she had done.  
Alice sits on her bed as she listens to the rest of the song.  
_Mom will be nicer_  
_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night._ The last tears fall down Alice's face before she wipes her eyes and stands up to get her backpack and runs out the door to meet Karin so that they could go to school. LATER THAT DAY  
As Alice and Karin stand in the hall, the Hitchiin Twins walk up to them to have a conversation. In the middle of the conversation Hikaru points out about Alice's wristband.  
"Hey, where did you get that wrist band? Who is Slipknot," Hikaru asks.  
As Alice looks down at the wristband Karin looks at her in shock as she says, "Where have I seen that before…" Karin asks in a sarcastic tone.  
Alice glares at Karin knowing what she was getting at.  
"I don't know… may be on my desk in my home." Alice replies in a mean sarcastic tone.  
Karin gives her famous death glare as she grabs Alice wrist while saying, "You know what I mean…"  
Karin turns red with angry as she continues, "You, me, bathroom, talk, NOW!" Karin pulls Alice into the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her before turning back around and taking her wrist and pulling the wristband down to show the cuts. Karin's mouth drops as she says, "How could you! I thought you weren't going to do this anymore!"  
Alice face turns red as she yells back, "Mind your own business! You don't know what I am going through! You don't have any problems with your family, so you don't have any idea how I feel!"  
Alice storms out of the bathroom and past the Twins. As she starts to run tears fall down her face. Alice runs out of the school and back to her house. Karin watches as Alice rushes out the bathroom before walking after her. She looks around but doesn't see her. Karin sighs as the twins walk up to her wondering what just happened.  
"So, what is going on," Karou asks.  
Karin put her hands up in the air saying, "I don't feel like explaining it."  
Karin walks off leaving the school. She walks home to see the door was cracked open.  
She peaks her head through the door before calling out, "Hello, anybody home?"  
Suddenly out of nowhere she heard a crash. It sounded like it was coming from her brother's room.  
She runs in a panic to her brother's room. The door rushes open to her brother's room to see her brother lying on the floor.  
"Oh my god, Brandon," Karin shrieks as she rushes to her brothers side.  
Karin touches her brother's head and looks down at her bloody hands. Her mouth drops as she holds her bloody hands up to examine them. Karin pulls out her phone in a panic opens it to dial Alice number. Alice looks down at the phone as it rings. She picks it up to see Karin's number flashing across the screen. Alice rolls her eyes before she opens the phone to answer it.  
"What do you want," Alice yells into the phone.  
"Alice, help me," Karin cries.  
Alice face turns to utter fear as she replies, "Why what happened?"  
"Well, I think that someone has broken in. I found Brandon on the floor and he is bleeding," Karin finishes her sentence before Alice hears the phone drop and everything go silent.  
"Karin, are you still there," Alice asks.  
"Karin? Hang on, I'll be there soon," Alice screams to the other end before shutting her phone and running to Karin's rescue.

**On the other side of the phone Karin was laying on the floor unconscious, blood slowly pouring on the floor. A shadow figure lingers in the background watching her bleed.  
**


End file.
